As distribution and use of a mobile terminal communication increase, terminals that provide various functions are under development. Recently, a dual modem mobile communication terminal that can use two kinds of wireless communication networks was brought into the market. The dual modem mobile communication terminal can be used in an area where different networks are mixed or when a user roams into a network of a different service provider.
A general exclusive terminal that supports one wireless communication system can perform communication in only a service area of a relevant wireless communication system. In contrast, a dual modem mobile communication terminal (e.g., a dual modem mobile communication terminal that supports a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system and a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) system) can perform communication in an LTE service area and a WiFi service area, such that its utility is high.
The conventional dual modem mobile communication terminal uses a method of supporting data communication using only one modem at a time in an area of a range supported by each modem. Accordingly, since the other modem that does not support the data communication goes into idle state, the terminal and a system resource are inefficiently used.